overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Hekkeran Termite
Hekkeran Termite (ヘッケラン・ターマイト) is the leader of Foresight and also a worker. He and his worker group volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious large tomb. Appearance Hekkeran has blonde hair and blue eyes, has a healthy skin color that has regularly been exposed to sunlight. He wears chainmail in which a metallic jingling can be heard coming from beneath his clothes, which sounded like it is caused by the friction of chains. Personality Hekkeran has a cheerful and easy-going personality and he likes money that he saved up. An indescribable charm can be felt emitting from the man which seems to be able to attract other people to him. He has an invigorating smile that contains his excitement and displays a lot of confidence. However, he dislikes people who try to intimidate him and prefers to be directly to the point instead of talking in circles. Background Hekkeran is the fourth son of a merchant family, he aimed to become an adventurer. However, he becomes a worker instead. As a worker, he was commissioned to be a part of the Empire's subjugation of the undead in Katze Plains, where the annual war between the Empire and the Kingdom takes place. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Hekkeran had just returned to the Singing Apple Inn where he found his lover, Imina, rudely approached by a man looking for Arche. Imina refused to disclose the location of her friend as the person also refused to tell her his business. Hekkeran Termite eventually came and scared the man away. Arche and Roberdyck Goltron returned and met up with Hekkeran Termite and Imina, where it was revealed that the man looking for Arche was a debt collector and the dire financial situation of her family.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Foresight took on a request made by Count Femel, after meeting the noble at his residence, along with the gathered worker parties, Hekkeran immediately took on a disliking for the leader of Tenmu, Erya Uzruth due to his mistreatment of his elven slaves.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web When they entered the depths of the mysterious Large Tomb, their party fought against hordes of undead who caught sight of them.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb They eventually triggered a trap, transporting them to the Colosseum on the 6th Floor to be pit against the master of the Large Tomb. Hekkeran attempted to bluff his way into Ainz's good graces by stating that Foresight was sent by his comrades. However, his lie was seen through by Ainz and thus invoking his wrath. Much to his shock, Ainz turned out not just a competent warrior but also a magic caster of unmatched caliber. He was nearly finished off had it not been for Imina's intervention, but he eventually fell to Ainz's negative touch. Hekkeran and Imina were later sent to Gashokukochuuou's residence.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope Abilities and Powers Hekkeran is a veteran worker and fencer, whose leadership abilities are recognized by other senior worker teams. He's well-equipped with two swords on his waist and covered within the handguard, a hidden blade underneath the sheath. He also has a mace and an armor-piercing dagger hoisted behind his waist. His combat capability is equal to that of Mythril ranked adventurers. Job Classes * Fighter * Fencer * Sword Dancer Martial Arts * Dull Pain: A Martial Art that dulls one's own perception of pain as long as it is in effect. * Iron Fist: It hardens one's fist to be as strong as iron and use it to cause direct attacks. * Limit Breaker: Increases the number of martial arts that the user can use at once. It comes with a drawback later. * Physical Boost: It increases one's own physical stats to the limit for a brief time. * Twin Blade Strike: User attacks opponent with two swords at the same time. Relationships Imina Hekkeran and Imina are team partners and lovers. It is hinted that he and Imina had recently started dating each other through his conversation with Roberdyck. When he and Roberdyck were thinking about what they'll do if Foresight disbanded, Hekkeran was reminded by his friend that it was something that he shouldn't consider alone. During Foresight's duel with Ainz, although Hekkeran as the leader of the group should secure the survival of the majority, his feelings for the half-elf were so strong that he risked his own life to save her and let the formation of the group be broken. Arche Eeb Rile Furt Hekkeran cared for Arche as a comrade and friend. This is seen with how he was concerned to learn the young woman was in debt. Roberdyck Goltron Hekkeran and Roberdyck have been friends for a few years. Hekkeran trusts him enough to ask for advice when he is uncertain of what to do. Parpatra Orgrion Hekkeran has known Parpatra for a good time and he, as many others, respect at the old man for his experience and his decision of keep going as a worker until now. He refers kindly to him for his nickname of "Elder." Erya Uzruth Hekkeran instantly despised the human supremacist for his inhumane treatment of his elven slaves. Even feeling Erya would be trouble to the safety of the Worker groups during their investigation of the tomb. Trivia * Hekkeran incurred the wrath of Ainz after trying to trick him into believing they were sent by Ainz's comrades. Quotes * (To Parpatra about Erya): "That's right. It doesn't matter if he ends up killing himself, but it'll be bad if we end up getting dragged down with him." * (To Gringham): "I already know that. However, it's really difficult to gather information on those of the same profession as us within the Kingdom. It's also a waste of money." * (To Gringham about Momon): "That wouldn't have been possible. Momon-dono never had the intention to attack in the first place. He didn't even show any fighting spirit. Most likely, it was just as he had said, that he wasn't used to holding back, If he had really attacked, Elder most likely would have lost his life." * (To Himself): "From now on...Like adventurers...it would be nice to explore the unknown by taking on requests to adventure..." * (To himself about Ainz Ooal Gown): "What a troublesome guy, is this what happens when you give warrior training to a monster with superhuman abilities? Just how strong is he?" * (To himself in regard to Ainz Ooal Gown): "He's immune to both slashing and piercing attacks? What kind of monster is he?!" * (To Imina concerning Ainz Ooal Gown): "He's lying! Imina, if that were true, there would be no reason to fight at all. He must have some kind of weakness!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= Navigation pl:Hekkeran Termite Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Fencers Category:Fighters Category:Workers Category:Martial Art Users Category:Foresight Category:Baharuth Empire